


Girls in Combat Boots

by queerahsoka



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Drabble, F/F, could be a close female friendship which is good too jas deserves friends that love her, not very gay tbh, star wars:aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/queerahsoka
Summary: Jas Emari, fresh out of the Battle of Jakku, has found herself crewed up with a rodian bounty hunter named Jeeta. She's sort of new to this whole friendship thing, but Jas likes her. She really likes her.





	Girls in Combat Boots

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as Jeeta showed up for like .2 seconds at the end of Empire's End I was like RAD, A GIRLFRIEND FOR JAS. I finally got around to writing them like a million years later. enjoy.

Jas leaned back in the pilots chair and sighed, kicking her feet up onto the edge of the console and folding her hands behind her thorny head. She had been staring at the warped blue of hyperspace for...how long now? Two Days? Three? It didn't matter. It had been a long while, and it would be a long while yet. The ship's course was set towards wildspace, and the journey there was a harsh one, on the ship and it's crew. But it was worth it. She only hoped their fuel supplies would make it there. 

Jas liked the way space looked when passed through at lightspeed. She found it calming, and a nice contrast to the dark cockpit of the Halo. The spiraling expanse shone against her blue skin, bathing her in light. Space travel was a constant lately, and the void felt like home these days. The galaxy didn't seem so bad like this, so chaotic. Soon though they would be at their destination. A small moon in wildspace where, word had it, their bounty was hiding out. This particular bounty was elusive. A Besalisk spice slinger called Gork. This was the fourth planetoid the crew had followed him to so far (previously the hunt had led them to Kerev Doi, Ord Mantel and Corellia) and Jas swore that if they didn't catch him this time around, they would give up. Move on to the next job. Though, could she afford to? The credits on Gork's head would nearly pay off her debts. Nearly.

Jas sighed and looked away from the viewport, turning her attention instead to the pack of cigarras sitting on the console beside her. She lit one, took a drag, and tilted her head upward. The smoke hung in the still air of the ship, illuminated by the millions of blinking lights dotting the walls of the cockpit. The effect reminded her of a misty battlefield alit by blaster blots on the planet Kashyyyk. The corner of her mouth curled up into what almost passed for a smile. The memory of liberating Kashyyyk reminded her of Sinjir. Oh, how she missed him.

"ETA?" A voice said, approaching from behind. Jas turned to see the Rodian woman, Jeeta, her copilot, standing in the doorway. She towered over her, long green antennae quirking as she spoke. 

Jas swung her heavy boots off the console and peered over to check the navicomputer. "Twelve standard hours." She said, taking another drag of the cigarra. 

"We're in the home stretch." Jeeta sat down in the copilots chair and gave her Zabrak counterpart a quizical look. "In here all alone again?"

"Yeah." Jas looked up at her. "You know me, relaxing." Jeeta gave Jas a smile, the one she always gave her that seemed to translate to a Rodian eyeroll. 

"Jas, come on, we both know you've never once relaxed in all your life." She said, taking a cigarra out of Jas's pack without asking and lighting it. 

"This is true." Jas said with a shrug. "I'm just thinking about the mission. Working out some plans. Ideas. Or trying to." 

"I know." Jeeta said. "It's been on my mind, too. If we get this guy--"

"--when we get this guy." 

"Right, yeah, when we get this guy I'll have enough money to move my mother into a better neighborhood. And you'll have enough for your debts, I'm guessing."

"Almost." 

"Still. It's a big pay day. We're all aware. So, you know, if you need any help with these plans and ideas you're sitting here all alone working on, I'm all ears." Jeeta smiled again, but not the smirk from before, a genuine and sweet smile. 

"I could use some company." Jas said, gesturing to the dark and empty cockpit around her. 

"To be honest, I really just came in here to get away from Dengar for awhile." Jeeta said with a throaty little chuckle. 

"Hm." Jas grunted with a nod. "I can't blame you. I swear to the gods that if he calls me Jassy one more time..." She balled up a threatening fist. Jeeta started laughing. 

"I can't wait for the day I finally get to see you deck him." 

Jas rolled her eyes. "It's coming, Jeeta. Just be patient." 

The cockpit was silent for a beat. After a minute Jeeta said, "You know, Jas, really though. Don't stress out about the mission. Gork isn't worth losing sleep over. We'll get him. It'll all be cool."

"I know." Jas shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not stressing out about the mission."

"You're over analyzing it, though." 

"I'm not doing that, either." Jas sneered. 

"I know you too well now, Jas. I know what it means when you hole up in the cockpit staring out into space all alone. It means you're brain is running in circles around something that can't be solved with thinking. It can only be solved with blasters and fists." 

Jas had to laugh at that. "The best questions always are."

Jeeta put out her cigarra on the rubber tread of her boot and smiled. She leaned forward and took Jas's rough blue hand in her strange, long fingers. It caught Jas off gaurd for a second, for no matter how close the two of them got, familiarity always felt weird to her. She willed herself to chill, though. She gave Jeeta half a smile. 

"Come on Jas, why don't you come down to the kitchen and have a drink with me?" 

"I don't drink." 

"Fine, then. Why don't you come eat some grub while I have a drink." 

Jas sighed and shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not letting you drag me into another sabacc game tonight. Not again."

"You're a sore loser, Emari." Jeeta said, standing and pulling Jas to her feet. 

"You're a card cheat. I've seen it." 

Jeeta flashed that eyeroll-smile. "Maybe." She shrugged. 

"No maybe. I saw with my own eyes." 

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Jeeta said. "We've got twelve hours before go time. Let's have some fun while we can, cause soon as we touch dirt we'll be on Gork's trail and there won't be time for food or drink and any of that." She turned and headed out of the cockpit, pulling Jas along behind her. 

"Right behind you, Jeeta." Jas said with a grin.


End file.
